


Moonlit Knight

by CrotakuShinobi



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Girls Kissing, Kissing, Multi, set after the series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 20:49:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20442305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrotakuShinobi/pseuds/CrotakuShinobi
Summary: Rapunzel is having trouble falling asleep. Why? Is she missing something? Or someone?





	Moonlit Knight

**Author's Note:**

> Here I go again with my Cassunzel stuff

Rapunzel was tossing and turning in her bed. No matter how hard she tried she just couldn't go back to sleep. She's been having trouble sleeping for a few night now. It was better when Eugene was with her though, but whenever he wasn't, on a night like this one she couldn't go back to sleep.

She sat up and sighed. She knew what was bothering her. She hadn't seen or heard from Cassandra for over a month now. Usually Cassandra would write to her very often and visit a few times each month, always staying for at least 2 or 3 days. Rapunzel knew Cassandra wanted to have some time for herself to truly learn who she is and she loved the times when Cassandra would visit.

They were girlfriends after all. How could anyone not miss their girlfriend. Not the whole dynamic between her, Cassandra and Eugene wasn't more than a bit awkward at first, not just because Rapunzel was dating Eugene when Cassandra let it slip that she loved her, but because of the whole Moonstone thing that happened. They crossed those bridges however, the three of them together. And while Eugene and Cassandra still had their occasional fights they got along pretty well all thing concerned.

Rapunzel smiled as she thought about Cassandra and Eugene fighting over some silly thing and her just trying to help them get along.

"Having trouble sleeping?" Rapunzel snapped out of her thoughts and looked towards the window.

There she was. Cassandra.

With her short blue hair and blue matching eyes. Dressed in a light blue shirt and black pants, with brown boots. Her injured arm was wrapped in a black bandage and she had a sword made of the Black Rocks on her back, looking very similar to her normal sword she used to have.

"Cass!" Rapunzel jumped from the bed and into Cassandra's arms. The both laughed as Cassandra twirled her in the air a few times before bringing her down for a kiss.

Rapunzel wrapped her arms around Cassandra's shoulders pulled her closer as if she was scared Cassandra would vanish if she didn't hold her close. When the kiss ended they pulled away just enough to see each others faces and for that matter their smiles.

"Hey Sundrop, I missed you." Cassandra whispered while placing her hands on Rapunzel's waist.

Rapunzel giggled, "Why are you still calling me that? I don't have my long blonde hair anymore."

"No, and yet you're still the ray of Sun in my life. Plus you know, the whole healing tears stuff." Cassandra brought her bandaged hand to Rapunzel's cheek and Rapunzel flinched.

"Sorry." Cassandra began to pull her and away but Rapunzel placed a hand over hers.

"Don't, I like you touching me." Cassandra smirked at Rapunzel's choice of words and once Rapunzel realized what she said she turned red, "Not like that! Well actually yes, like that too, but that isn't what I meant!"

Cassandra's smirk didn't falter, "Good. Because I really like touching you."

"Cass!" Rapunzel pulled away and pouted while walking over to her bed and sitting down still pouting and doing her best to look mad. She was failing. And Cassandra thought it was adorable.

"Come on Raps, it was a joke. Sort of. I know what you meant." Cassandra placed her sword next to the bed and sat down besides Rapunzel. She placed her bandaged hand over Rapunzel's and gave her a smile. The kind of rare smile she saves just for Rapunzel. "Thank you. I know we've been trough a lot and every single day I'm so grateful to have you in my life. Even when I'm not right by your side, I still feel like I'm with you."

Rapunzel smiled back, "I know what you mean. I feel the same."

Cassandra looked around, "Speaking of not being around, where's my love rival? I need my dose of banter as much as I need my dose of loving and kisses."

"Eugene's with his dad on a trip. They'll be back the day after tomorrow." Rapunzel smiled as she explained.

"He left his girlfriend all alone to go on a trip with his dad? I mean I travel around too, but its business not pleasure." Cassandra likes to travel around helping people in need and mastering her powers. She's alone most of the time but sometimes Rapunzel and Eugene would join her. "I'm gonna kill your boyfriend for making my girlfriend feel alone."

Rapunzel laughed at that. "Please don't. I love him and I know you're fond of him."

"Fond of him? I think of it more as, I'm dating you and he's just the annoying bonus." Cassandra smiled as she spoke. The truth was she was more fond of Eugene now than when he brought Rapunzel to the castle. And she knew Eugene was a lot fonder of her as well, its just that nether of them wanted to admit it.

"And I'm not alone. I mean I am alone, but I don't feel alone you know?" Rapunzel snuggled closer to Cassandra and Cassandra instantly felt a lot warmer. Not in a bad way, in that nice basking in the sunlight kinda way.

"Yeah I know." She wrapped an arm around Rapunzel's shoulder and brought her closer, "So, why were you having trouble sleeping then?"

"I don't know. Like I said its not like I feel alone, but I guess I haven't seen you in a while and I kinda missed you." Rapunzel turned her head and kissed just below Cassandra jaw.

Cassandra gasped, "Only kind of?"

Another kiss, "Okay, I really did miss you."

"Sorry I was gone for a while. There was some trouble with bandits in a village, took longer than I thought. I could have used my powers but there were a lot of innocent people and I didn't wanna hurt anyone." Even though Cassandra was almost a master of her new powers but there were still a few things she needed to work out.

"A lot of innocent people huh? Any pretty women?" Another kiss was placed on Cassandra's jaw, but it lasted a few seconds longer.

"W-What?" Cassandra was a bit taken back by this.

"Any pretty women? Did anyone try to hook up with you? Did you want to hook up with anyone?" Cassandra blinked a few times as she listened to these questions.

"Raps..." Cassandra pulled away and looked at her girlfriend. Rapunzel looked... venerable? Sad? Cassandra wasn't quite sure, "Why would you ask something like that?"

"I... I don't know. I know that I'm dating both you and Eugene at the same time and I know it was hard for you to see me with him before we worked out our relationship. And I know that this is making me seem selfish." Rapunzel looked away, "Its just that, Eugene knows I'm with you and sleeping with you and you know I'm the same way with Eugene. But you... you usually at least write some letters. But there are a lot of pretty women out there and I guess I was scared that you might... decide you want to be with one of them and... not come back."

Cassandra placed her hand on Rapunzel's cheek and turned her face towards her. Then she kissed her, it was passionate but also very gentle.

When they pulled away Cassandra looked at Rapunzel in the eyes, "I have never and will never want anyone besides you. There are a lot of good looking women out there sure, but none of them are you. I would never abandon you. Not again. I love you Rapunzel."

"I love you too," they kissed again, a bit longer this time, "I'm sorry for doubting you." Rapunzel said as they pulled away.

"Nothing to apologize for Sundrop." Cassandra said as she kiss Rapunzel's neck.

"Cass..." Rapunzel wrapped her arms around Cassandra's neck and let herself be pushed back on the bed.

Cass settled between Rapunzel's legs while running her hands over her thighs and kissing Rapunzel deeply. Rapunzel let out a moan and wrapped her legs around Cassandra's hips.

"Already close?" Cassandra asked while kissing her neck, "I barely touched you. Have you missed me that much? Or is Eugene not doing a good job?"

Rapunzel laughed at that. "Eugene is doing more than a good job. But I did miss you. A lot."

"Hmmm..." Cassandra bit down on Rapunzel's neck making her gasp, "I missed you too. Let me show you just how much."

The rest of their night was spent loving each other. Or rather making sure they both knew just how much they loved each other.


End file.
